Heart of Gwen Stacy
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Before Mary Jane Watson there was Gwen Stacy, a student at Empire State University she was smitten by Peter Parker, but he didn't notice. Her thoughts are about Peter Parker hopefully one day she will get him to fall in love with her. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Gwen Stacy

Chapter 1

I love him…yes I said it. I love him and I don't even know him. I wonder does he even notice me. Probably not I know what everyone says he's such a nerd, a geek, but to me…he's my prince, a prince I've been looking for.

I want him. I want him to get to know me I want to be close to me, but he's so closed up to the world. What happened that made him like this I wonder?

Today is the day I'll talk to him maybe he'll notice me this time who knows I can try what's the harm in trying? I notice him standing at the boards looking at forms and post. He's such a science nerd always looking for extra credit or something new I wonder what goes into that head of his. You can tell he's a science nerd I wish I could change his style a bit, but at the same time his style makes him unique. Look at him a white button up long dress shirt stuck in his blue jeans that completely showed off his skinny figured.

Come on Gwen it's now or never just go over there and talk to him! He won't bite what's the worst that can happen? I swallow what little nerves I have before I slowly approach him. What amazing's me is that he is completely clueless I'm standing right here right next to him and nothing what could he be thinking?

Before I could say anything I feel someone arms around me. It's Flash Thompson he was an old friend that Peter went to school or so he say I have a feeling he use to bully Peter. He just looks like the type of person he bullied when they were in high school and tried to change their ways and sometimes you wonder did they really change or is it an act they put on?

He's big muscular football arms tighten around my left shoulder it feels like it could break me in two. I pretend like I have interest in him, but really I have an interest in his friend here…Peter Parker to me it sounds dashing in like a "Prince Charming" way, but maybe I'm ahead of myself.

Standing next to Flash was Harry Osborn he was an okay person he was rich, but he had daddy issues I would never want to involve with someone like that, but I guess that's why he hangs out with us it keeps him busy and probably away from his father that man Norman Osborn the head of the Oscorp the thing that company do is a shame, but I can't punish Harry for what his father do I can only judge him on the person he is.

"Hey Pete what are you up too?" Flash asked, Peter at first didn't reply the boy was in some kind state of mind or focusing real hard on the forms or something, "Hey yo Pete did you hear me?" This time Flash slams his rugged hand into his back. That caught his attention Peter reacted quickly as turns around angry swell over his face, but Flash laughs it off.

"Ouch really Flash that's how you get my attention slapping me across my back!" Peter exclaimed, but Flash and Harry once again laugh it off. I pretend not to notice his face, but it's cute to see Peter's face engulf in flare of red so cute if you would think so and I think so. What I would do to talk to him, but he doesn't seem to notice or care I guess to him we don't exist to him. "Real mature Flash!"

"Oh Pete don't get your underwear in a bunch! I just wanted to introduce you to my new friends I met." Flash tells Peter, but Peter's face expression could care less, but he played along with Flash as if he was humoring him. Wait! Did he said he wanted to introduce us I was going to introduce myself, but this good maybe this could mean we could hang out with hopefully I try to hide my face I was sorta red in the face I hope he would like me.

"This is Harry Osborn and this is the lovely Gwen Stacy," Flash introduces us to Peter. He gives a weak smile it was still enough for me, it gives off a mystery about him and I want to know more about him, "Get this Peter she's also majoring in Biochemistry as well isn't that cool?"

Peter snuffs which actually upsets me how could he act like this so cold, so antisocial what is wrong with him? Did I fall in love with someone this crazy? "Nice to meet all of you…" Peter said so quickly so coldly, "If you excuse I have to go see you around." With that he was gone. I should follow him I wonder if I could say something maybe make him laugh or something anything to get him to notice me.

A few days pass and he ignores my advances. How could he? I'm beauty, funny, smart and he still doesn't notices me at all! I feel like if I was naked standing right in front of him he still wouldn't notice me he barely talks to me he gives a little hi and byes and then he's gone. I met up with Flash and Harry at diner down the street from the campus it's where we go to hang out and talk.

Harry and Flash were talking about sports which to be honest I could care less. The waitress asked for our order I ask for a cheeseburger with french fries and a milkshake as my beverage of choice. The boys of course being boys got this big bunch special it comes with 4 pancakes Flash decided to get pancakes and Harry decided on waffles for his both of them ordered T-Bones steaks and chicken tenders which I can't blame them Harry is paying for everything. I turn my attention outside of the window just wondering about Peter…Peter Parker something about him is a mystery and I want to solve it.

The waitresses brought are drinks to us and I barely touched it. It was just there I took the straw and repeatedly stirs the milkshake with the straw not paying any attention to what the boys were saying to me until Harry got my attention. I quickly looked up and Harry gives me a confused face, but he can't blame me I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but I had to playing the dumb card with them sometimes.

"Did you hear what I said Gwen?" Harry asked to be honest I didn't know what he asked me I asked back what did he asked me. "I said what's wrong with you? You've been quiet for a long time I wondering what was up?"

"Sorry I was thinking about Peter…" I told them. Flash face was disgusted by the name Peter. I guess whatever past they had is starting to surface again. Flash smashed one of his fists into the palm of his hand.

"Peter! If I ever see that guy it'll be too soon!" Flash told us, "The way he blows us off is unacceptable no matter what I thought we were friends?!"

I laughed at Flash because he told us he used to bully Peter. It ironic that he's upset that Peter's blowing him off. To be honest if I was bullied by Flash I wouldn't want to have anything to do with even if he did apologize me, but that's just me, "It's funny that you say that when you use to bully him Flash."

"Yeah, but still he shouldn't treat us like that!" Flash tells us. Harry goes along with agreeing that Peter shouldn't blow us off.

"But you never know what's going on with Peter?" I explained to them, but I don't think they wanted to hear that, "I mean we don't know what's going on in his life so we can't hold it against him." Beside if we push he might close himself up to the world even more, "We should give him the benefit of the doubt!"

"No way Gwen!" Harry told me, he didn't want to hear my reasoning, but maybe their right Peter has been acting weird and giving us the cold solider without and all I wanted to was to get to know him, but it looks like it pointless. Harry and Flash including myself decided we should give Peter the same treatment he done to us and with that I said no defending Peter no more, no longer will I, this is when I tried to forget about him.

A couple of days later I kept my word I stopped worrying about Peter and pretended like he didn't existence, but that would be hard when we have almost the same classes and we have the same major. Today was different because me and Harry were heading to class and then I hear our names called out me and Harry stopped and turn our attention to whoever was calling out to us.

"Gwen! Harry! Wait up!" Peter called out to us. Great just what I need to see him really Peter?! He was kinda out of breath when he finally arrived standing in front of us, "Hey guys…um I know this is last minute, but you guys wanna like hang out later tonight or something?"

Is he kidding me after a few weeks of trying to get his attention now he wants to hang out with us I don't think so buster! But look at him he gives these sincere look in eyes as if he's asking for forgiveness I want to forgive him, but I can't I have to give him his own medicine he should've thought about that before giving me the cold shoulder.

I don't say anything I let Harry take the lead because I don't know what to say to him at this point. "No Peter we don't want to hang out with even if we we're free!" Peter tried to explain to us, but Harry cut him off without letting him explain, "Peter we don't want to hear it sorry pal you blew it!" With that we took our leave of Peter. I felt bad I turned around slightly to see Peter out the corner of my eye he stands on the staircase headed towered down in defeat and I wish I could hug him and make him feel back, but I can't whatever Peter is between him and himself. I'm sorry Peter…

I decided to go to a space exhibit I heard they had cool exhibits out and I wanted to check them out. I know some people only see me a blonde bomb shell, but I have brains as well. I want to prove to the world that you can be a drop dead gorgeous bomb shell and superior to men in brains as well. I couldn't believe the amazing pieces the exhibit gathered together in one place it was amazing to see the unique concepts that either went to space or will or to space one day. I wonder will I be able to work on something like that hey a girl can dream. Everything seems to be going great and then look who I run into Peter Parker I can't believe this I go to the one place I thought I could away from him. Well now that I think about it a science space exhibit probably wasn't the right place to go to get away from a science nerd like Peter. Maybe I should go over to him and say hi or something maybe to make amends?

Once I arrived where Peter was once again he completely ignores me once again! What in the world is his problem?! How can someone be that oblivious I mean how rude! I can't deal with this! In all truth I wanted to slap the hell out of him, but I decided not to waste time it's no point maybe Flash was right about him maybe he has changed from his time being in high school. "Hello Peter!" I belt out to get his attention. He turns to me and gives me the usually "Oh hi Gwen…" Really Oh hi you have to be kidding me!"

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Peter tells me. Once again I want to slap him because why would he not think I wanted to come it's a space exhibit. I let out a frustrated sigh to try and start some kind of conversation with him, but to be honest it seems impossible at this moment. "Of course Pete I wouldn't miss it for the world and beside they have this meteor held up for the public to see why not?"

"You're right about that!" Peter excitement stretched far across his face. He was like a little kid in a candy store or something it was cute, you could see the pure joy in Peter's face maybe this is the real Peter Parker I wanted to meet, "The meteorite they have is amazing I wonder what kind of experiments will be conducted on it? I wish I could work along the scientist to see what wonders could come from the meteor."

"You just might," I tell him. We continue more of our conversation heading now the hallway to the next room where the meteorite was placed. To be honest it was huge I wasn't excepting it to be so huge! The meteorite seems to take up more of the room than the people they were here looking at it. Peter and I look on in awe. I thought I was excited, but Peter was more excited than I was if you could fill his excitement in a balloon or something it'll explode from the excitement he's displaying. Maybe it was a good idea to come here today I'm glad I did.

Bam! I hear shattered of glass dropping from the ceiling as someone jumped through the window skylight. I can't believe it who in the world would try to do something stupid like that. Some of the people in front scattered I hold on to Peter for support. Both me and Peter stood in shock and dismay to see a man landing on top of the meteorite. He's wearing a white mask and white body armor that covers his upper chest the rest of his outfit is a simple crimson red suit one piece he holding some kind of sliver gun I can't tell what model it is because I've never seen a gun like that before looks like a ray gun you could find in those 1950s sci-fi films.

"I am Meteor Man and I'm here for this meteorite if anyone gets in my way they will be hurt!" Meteor Man addressed the crowd. Six cops came running through the crowd they pull their guns they were to fire. He didn't seem to care one of the cops yells, "Hands up and drop your weapon!" Meteor Man just jumped for the meteorite charging towards the cops as they release a barrage of bullets it bounces of the man's armor as he grabs one of the officer's by his wrist twisting it you could hear a snap. The officer yells in pain from his wrist being broken the next thing I know Peter's gone! I didn't know what happened I mean some of crowd disperses the area and some of us didn't leave, but where could Peter be he could've protected me now he's gone!

Soon Spider-Man came swinging in. His red and blue web pattern suit charged excitement because I knew someone would protect me! He fires a web at Meteor Man's chest he tries to tug at it, but Meteor Man grabs the web line and pulls it ripping Spider-Man off the wall into a fist to his jaw I'm guess since his face was covered by his red webbed mask. Spider-Man rubs his jaw and gets back up releasing another line of webbing creating some kind of net I can could Meteor Man was struggling because he tried to remove the webbing that covered him. Spider-Man jumps up like an elegant gymnasts slams into Meteor Man. Meteor Man struggles to get Spider-Man off of him, but soon he kicks him in his rib cage as the Web-Slinger grunts from the swift kick. All of sudden it was a standoff between Spider-Man and Meteor Man they were filling each other out careful to make a move. Spider-Man charge first with a flying fist Meteor Man caught it with his right hand and sucker punches Spider-Man right in the face. From here it looks it hurts I noticed more police arrived along with my father Captain George Stacy. It looks like Meteor Man have no place to run now that my father arrived with the force.

"Give up Meteor Man!" Spider-Man tells him, but the villain just laughs and pulls out his gun and pointed it towards my father! No not my father I can't lose him! Spider-Man once again charge at the white crimson red villain but it was too late the villain shot the beam and then everything went white. I couldn't see anything at all the light was so bright and dazzling. Once we all came too from the bright blindly light he was gone just like that…vanish into thin air. I was relieved to see my father alive and safe. He was saying something to Spider-Man and after their conversation he was gone to he swung out of the museum just as he appeared. I called out to my father and hug him he asked was I alright I wanted to make sure he was ok in truth.

Once everything settled down Peter shows up! Can you believe it after I stayed behind and Spider-Man came to save the day really Peter you come back. "Gwen! I'm glad you're safe!" He called back to me. I give him a look of disgust because he left me here unprotected only a coward would do something like this. "Gwen I…" He tried to explain something to me, but I didn't want to hear it I stopped him before he could explain. "Peter Parker you're a coward I can't believe you left me! Matter of fact you didn't just leave you ran away like a frighten kitten!" With that I walked away from him leaving him to be the coward he truly was.

I arrived at home a little exhausted from today's activities. I rest my head on my bed I didn't even try to change it was too much excitement for one day. I got a call on my phone and I answered it was Flash. "Gwen!" He yells over the phone almost crushing my eardrums like I can't hear or anything, "Gwen! Thank goodness you're okay!" Flash panicked as if I was in real danger or something. It was sweet of him to worry about me though. "I'm fine Flash I was just shaken a little bit is all there's nothing to worry about." I sat up from my bed rubbing the back of my neck it started to tense up. I was thinking I should have a spa day or something. "Okay then as long as you're safe at home." With that I thank Flash and hung up the phone and settle back down on my bed.

A knock at the door startling me it was my father he knocked on my room door before entering it. "Hey Gwendolyne," He greeted me with a gentle voice. In my father's hand was some warm milk and cookies. Sometimes I think he forgets I'm not a little girl anymore, but it something he's always done he knows I love warm milk with chocolate chip cookies it's my favorite bed time snack. "Honey I wanted to come and check up on you." He places the plate of cookies and warm milk on my night stand next to me. "I'm fine father Spider-Man came and save the day and nothing happened to you."

He sits down next to me on my bed I lean my head into his sturdy shoulder. We don't say anything in that moment it was a quiet moment between us, between father and daughter. "My darling Gwendolyne, you know you don't have to worry about me. I am the Captain of NYPD I've done this for years now…" I lift my head and look into his deep blue eyes he gives reassurance I don't argue with him. He put his life on the line everyday even before Spider-Man he knows what it takes to be a hero…my hero and for that I will always love him.

A couple days later I was outside walking out of my class to meet up with Flash. I notice Harry arguing with his father I go towards Harry to see what's going on with him and Norman Osborn his father always treating Harry with little to no respect at all. Before I could get to him Norman had got back in his limo and pulled out the campus entrance. Harry looked worried poor Harry I would hate to be around a father like Norma Osborn. Peter walked up to Harry giving him a shoulder to cry on. I was glad Peter was there to confront Harry. I knew there was more to Peter than he was letting on. I can't help it, it makes me love him even more he's unlike any other guys I've met before and I love him I wish I could tell him that.

Peter Parker the name of a nerd…the name of someone….someone I love….


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Gwen Stacy

Chapter 2

I was standing outside with Flash and Harry we we're talking about some random things. I really don't know because like I always say Harry and Flash talk about sports or some girls things I have no interest in, but you know I do tolerated because there my friends and I get them back when I make them go to mall and hold all the clothes I want to buy. I was still a little mad at Harry so he owes me when he told me that he sabotage Peter's experiment.

I remember he came at me in defense asking why did I care about what I did to Peter's experiment. It was in truth I didn't care about the experiment, but the fact that Flash and Harry are pushing this bullying thing to another level, plus I care about Peter he's a nice guy and I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Once I told Harry and Flash to grow up they've actually calmed down messing with Peter and invited him into the fold of our group.

Vroom! I turned around and I hear a motorcycle cycling through the campus. I have no idea who that is, but that guy is cool. It was a black and white cruiser motorcycle I believe it called an Intruder 750 it looked sexy in this guy know how to get the attention of the girls if I do say so myself. Once the mysterious pulled the bike in and parked in he gets off his bike and removes his helmet.

I almost dropped my book on the ground I caught myself. I couldn't believe who I saw removing the helmet. It was Peter?! I couldn't believe it, but damn he just got 10 times sexier. I wanted to run over to him and kissed really bad. Harry, Flash and I met him next to his motorcycle we were just shocked by this new version of Peter. "Hey man nice ride!" Flash gives him props on the good of motorcycle he chose. "Thanks man I decided I needed a ride so I got this bad boy thank goodness I saved up enough money." Harry was scoping the ride out like he was kind of kid who saw his best friend get a toy he loves and mad he can't get it or didn't think to get it before his friend.

I clutch my books in my arms. I was trying not to blush, but I couldn't help it I bite the bottom my lips before I said anything to Peter. I think Peter noticed me first he looked directly in my direction and I his. "Nice ride I'm completely shocked by you Mr. Parker." He walks ride up to my face I could feel his breath warming my face it felt like he was going to kiss me. I wish he would kiss me…my God what are you waiting for just kiss me dammit! "Well Miss Stacy," He says in a seductive voice, "you have a lot to learn about me. Now don't you?" And he walks passes me heading to class.

That nerd…Peter Parker…he just became #1 on my list. I'm liking this new sexy version of Peter Parker. He really is something special. I will make him mines.

Days went on and me and Peter hung out even more he said he had to deal with Aunt May and her being in the hospital. Who would've thought this guy had more issues than just being bullied by Flash when he was in high school, he lost his Uncle Ben he told me how he blames himself. He tells me that if he could've stopped the burglar he would've. I tell him it's not his fault that life happens and sometimes we can't stop them or control them. The more we hung out the more we both got close to each other and I had no problem with it and neither did Peter, but I didn't know if he was into or we're just friends it was a question that haunts me so.

I invited Peter to a party I was having, but he sighed because he was sad that he had to declined. "Why can't you go Peter?" I asked him. He let out a frustrated sighed, "My Aunt May's best friend wants me to meet her niece: Mary Jane Watson. I've been avoiding her for couple of weeks now and tonight there's no way my Aunt May is letting me out this I'm so sorry Gwen." I was disappointed that Peter couldn't come to the party, but at least he's not making up some kind of excuse on why he can't hang out with me. I tell him I totally understand and he thanks me and rushes home.

As Peter left the café I just sat there just to give myself some time to think. I mean I couldn't be upset that he had to make a promise to his Aunt May, but I'm worried about this Mary Jane Watson what if Peter takes a likely to her instead of me? No I'm quite sure he wouldn't do that it's just a meeting is all nothing more. With myself distracted with thoughts I didn't even notice Harry had walked in. "Gwen! Hey!" He calls out and I give him a wave as he sits down across from me, "Are you excited about the party?" I wanted to tell him that I really didn't care because I wanted to go with Peter, but he's busy with his aunt and Mary Jane Watson. So I did what I normally do…I lie of course Harry couldn't tell when I being truthful or lying right in front of him. "Yeah, too bad Peter couldn't come though…" Harry himself was kinda disappointed, "Ah shucks really? That's too bad I was hoping we could hang out all at the party. Did he say why?"

I give a shrug before taking a sip of tea I ordered earlier when me and Peter met up. "He said he's having dinner with Aunt May, her best friend and her niece Mary Jane Watson."

Harry was excited about this mysterious girl, but he played it off for my sake. Men, sometimes they can be so stupid, or pigs in certain cases. Anyway I decided to go to the mall and since Harry here might as well. "Hey Harry," I call out to him he gives me his full attention and I have him wrapped right in my little fingers, "You want to hang out, you know go to the mall with me?" He nods yes we head to the mall I needed alittle distraction right now something to keep me from thinking about Peter with Mary Jane Watson. With Harry I went to the mall I found a nice outfit to wear to the party and Harry offered to pay I told him I could pay, but I think he was doing it to cheer me up and I accepted his gesture.

With my shopping done Harry asked if I would go to the party with him. At first I wanted to say no because I was still holding out for Peter, but of course I forgot he's meeting up with Mary Jane Watson makes me a little jealous, but I decided to ignore the feeling. I accepted his invite he was happy that I accepted. When we got to the party late that night Flash was there he was wildling out drinking so much that he could pass out I didn't understand why Flash was acting so out of character even for a party it was much. After the party was over we took Flash back to Harry's place because it didn't feel right to let him go home by himself drunk. Once we got to Harry's place we finally was able to place Flash down on Harry's couch. We were both exhausted because carrying Flash from the party and then to carrying him up the stairs. Me and Harry was worried about Flash he never drunk so much as he did at the party.

While Flash was out like a light I placed a wet towel that Harry fetch for me and placed it on Flash's forehead. By looking at him you can tell he was restless something bothered him he kept tossing and turning it was a real concern to be honest. Me and Harry never seen this before we really didn't know what to do. "I don't know what to do Harry." I tried to settle Flash down, but it was no use. "We just have let him sleep it off I have an extra bedroom you can sleep there and I'll take here and keep an eye on Flash," Harry suggested. I didn't know what to do not much we could do, but I take him up on his offer to sleep in the extra bedroom. I was tired and I needed to sleep staying up and worrying wasn't going to do anything. Once I head to Harry's extra bedroom I fell on the mattress it was so comfy it was bigger than the Queen I have at home and bigger than a King size bed I didn't know a mattress could be bigger than that, but when you're rich the sky's the limit. Once I got comfortable I drifted to sleep it was a nice and peaceful sleep made me forget about all my worries.

It was the next morning and I finally got up I don't know what time it was. To be honest it wasn't late, but it wasn't early either. I sit up from the bed and I stretch until I pop my back as well as letting out a light yawn. I wish I was at my home because I never want anyone to see looking kinda not well groomed. I got up from the bed and make my way to the bathroom once I get there I couldn't believe what I saw. The bathroom was huge for guest bathroom it looked like a five star hotel bathroom. I look over to my left where I could see an assortment of outfits that were meant for me. Harry must've brought them for me or asked my father to bring a few outfits from my closet. It was thoughtful that Harry cared that much to make sure I had clothes for the next day. That Harry he's something special too…wait no Gwen don't even think about it you like Peter Parker you're just feeling a high is all from his generosity and nothing more.

I take a shower and prep myself for the day. I haven't heard much from Harry or Flash, but I haven't left the room either. Once I but the finally touches together. I head downstairs where Harry was slumped in love seat snoring a little with his mouth opened. He must've watched over Flash all night until he couldn't watch him no more. Flash finally settled down from last night that's good. Instead of waking the boys I go to the kitchen to make me some hot tea good thing Harry has everything you could possible want though. Once the tea was ready I grabbed a mug from the cabinet pour the hot tea into it.

Once I pour the tea I head outside to the terrace. It was a beautiful breathtaking view of the city. From where Harry was he had a gorgeous view of Midtown. I learn over the rail of the back porch terrace. The wind blows through my blonde locks I push it gently from my face and enjoy the day. While sipping tea I hear some boo's and cheer's at first I paid it no mind, but then some of the boo's and cheer's got louder. I look up and I see the one and only Amazing Spider-Man swinging pass. His red and blue costume is hard to miss as his webline latch to one building to another he swings with the grace and elegance of superior gymnast. My father always respected Spider-Man; people on the other hand give him so much hard time. You have to wonder where does he get his strength to fight on I don't think I could ever be that brave. Once I finish my tea I head back inside I decided to wake Flash to check on him I wanted to makes sure he's okay.

I kneel next to the couch where he was laying down on. I shook him awake he quickly got up breaking into a mess of sweat. I calm him down as I rub his right shoulder. He finally calmed down long enough for me to talk to him. Before I say anything Harry woke himself looking confused as if he forgot he lived here in his own home. I told Harry that Flash was awake and Harry got up to be by his side. Flash wasn't his usually cheering self and it worried both me and Harry.

"Flash what's going on with you?" I asked with concern. Flash was reluctantly to tell us what's going on. Harry wrap his arm around Flash's shoulder, "Its okay Flash you can tell us." I nod stroking his knee, "Come on Flash we're you're friends tell us what's going on with you. We can't help if you don't tell us anything you have to tell us something. Please?" After a few mintues he finally let out a sigh, the sigh sounded like sorrow and sadness I could tell what he was going to tell us was something we didn't really wanted to hear. Finally he looked up at me and then turn to Harry with tears swelling up in his eyes he tries his best not to shed a tear. "I've been drafted to the war…" I knew it I didn't want to hear that. But it explains while Flash was drinking so much last night he was trying to forget that he had to go to the war. "When do you have to go?" Harry asked him. I hope it wasn't so soon, but when you're drafted to war it could be the same day or next week, but you could never know.

"I leave 3 days from now…" Flash tells us, "I can't believe I've been drafted to war. I don't want to go! Guys! I'm scared I have to go and fight in war I don't agree in nor believe in!" You could tell the frustration written on his face he rustles his hands through hair trying to make it sense of what's been told. Me and Harry are both sadden and angry that our friend is leaving for war soon and the part that scares me the most is that he might not come back alive. I want him Flash to stay, but you can't decline a government official draft or you could be jailed. "Guys, I really don't want to go! I'm in college, I have a good life and great friends and now…now this, it's so unfair! Why me?!" Flash got up from the couch we didn't know what much to do as we tried to consult him, but Flash didn't want to hear it, "I'm sorry guys. I just need some time…I'll catch you guys later." With that he took his leave. Leaving me and Harry confused and worried.

Harry held his low in shame as if it was his fault. I sat next to him. We just sat there in silence for a bit, neither one of us could even fathom the fact that was just told to us. Flash going to war was a horrible thought…I never felt such sadness since my mother left me and my father. "Who's going to tell Peter?" Oh my god Peter?! I forgot about him I need to tell him about Flash and also find out about how it went with Mary Jane Watson. I wonder if I'll meet her? "I mean someone should tell him." Harry was right, but Flash is not in his right mind and Harry to distraught over the news. I'll tell him I think I can handle telling him more than anything and it'll give us some time alone. "Harry I'll tell him…" I elected. Harry gives the okay he was wondering was I sure I wanted to, but I assured him that I would be fine, "Peter deserve to know, better now than later."

I take my leave I give Harry a hug and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Once I walked out of his apartment loft he closed the door. Even though I haven't walked that far from the door I could hear Harry breaking down. It broke my heart to see two of my friends in pain it make me sad. It got me thinking what would happen if Peter was drafted could I handle that? The answer is simple no I couldn't handle it. Some I love and I know I love Peter, but Peter leaving me for the war no, I won't accept that! Flash is my friend and I still don't want him to leave, but comparing Peter to Flash is like compare the opposite end of the spectrum as Peter is a nerd and weak there's no way he would be useful in the war. While Flash on the other is strong and a jock of course the military would see him being fit for war. It's too much to think about. I call for a taxi to take me home. Once I got to my home I went upstairs I opened the door and my father greeted me he was sitting on the couch with a smoke pipe in his mouth reading the newspaper.

"Hello my darling Gwendolyne Stacy," He greeted me before he flips the newspaper to the next page, "How was the party last night?" See the thing about my father he always knows probably have cops or something following me I am the daughter of a Captain of the NYPD it makes sense he wants to protect me. He pulls the paper down when I didn't reply, "What's wrong sweetheart?" I run over to him and hugs him and wraps his arms around me telling me it's going to be ok, but I knew he was lying, "Flash is being drafted to war!" I tell him, but my father gives a chuckle I didn't understand he should be upset like I am. "Why are you chuckling father? Didn't you hear me? He's going to war!" I push away from him I couldn't believe what I seeing from my father. He made me disgusted with his choice of actions.

"Honey, honey it's okay," He tells me, "Come here let me explain." I reluctantly sit down next to my father. He was cautious and careful about his next words he pulls his pipe from his mouth releasing a small vapor of tobacco before placing the pipe back in his mouth. "Sweetheart I mean no harm, but you have to understand, what Flash is doing. It's for his country when he returns from the war he'll be a hero." A hero?! Really I don't see how going to a war and hopefully he makes it's through makes him a hero, but my father do understand what it's like to put his life on the line every day. "Think about it Gwen it's just like me or say Spider-Man for instance we go out and face odds every day we sacrifice ourselves to keep others people like Flash, Harry…" he tilt my chin to look at him in his clear blue eyes, "…And you Gwen. Never forget that."

After my talk with my father I decided to call Peter. When I called his Aunt May picked up the phone and answer, such a sweet elderly woman I hope one day Peter would let us meet her. She asks me how am I doing. I tell her I'm fine and ask if I could talk to Peter. I can hear her over the phone calling Peter's name it's about three times. She answered back saying that he was coming he finally answered the phone. "Hey Gwen! What's up?" He had a cheerful tone in his voice I hope it wasn't from being with that Mary Jane Watson person, but most likely it is I try to not focus on that I really want to tell Peter the news, but it's just so hard to talk to him. I finally spoke and told him the news, "Flash…Flash is being drafted to war." I told him it was an awkward silence between us before he said something, "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. How's Flash handling it?" I don't really know what to tell him because Flash was too depress right, "He's doing okay, but he needs some time can we meet up at the café tomorrow to hang out with him?"

"Sure that'll be nice we can hang out with him before he leaves. How many days does he have before he has to leave?" Peter asked him. "He leaves 2 days after today. I think we should do something special for him. Would you like to help out?" I hoping he said yes. I pray he say yes because I really want to hang out with him. "Sur e I'll do for you Gwen we'll meet up tomorrow." Yes! He said yes I'm so glad he did I get spend some time with him for awhile, "Can you meet me around 12?" I ask him he told me he could and then I hung up the phone I couldn't wait to see him I was too excited I wonder what I should wear? I needed to see Peter I needed to see what I was up against, wait what am I saying? It's not like Peter going to bring Mary Jane she doesn't even know us! It doesn't matter I still want to look nice for that cute nerd.

The next day I called Harry and Flash and tell them to meet us at the café where we usually go and told them a later time I know that was wrong to do, but I really wanted some time with Peter before the gang gets together. I tell my father I'm going to café to meet the guys he told me to take care and he loves me. Soon I arrived at the café and order me some hot tea I love hot tea it bring me a little joy I love the soother vapor I taste when I drink it. Of course I get here before Peter he's always running late or a bit slow, but I can forgive him he's cute when he's running late it's like he's always tripping over his own shoes. I feel like he'll forget his own head if it wasn't attach, he's so focus or always spreading his self so then especially taken care of Aunt May he must've taken over for his Uncle Ben after he passed and before that he lost his parents he's loss so much and yet he still have that charm that never giving up personality most people would've broke by now especially over losing their father figure I don't know what I would do if I lost my father.

Soon Peter arrived running in late as usually. He took a seat in front of me and had casually had my face rested in my palm held up on my elbow. I give him a greeting and he apologizes. I told him no problem beside I wanted alone time with him anyway. "Harry and Flash aren't here yet?" Peter asked of course there not because I told them a later time. "No not yet it's just me and you for now." He had a disappointed look in his face, "Cheer up they'll be here soon!" I lied knowing I just told this poor guy a lie. Peter doesn't seem to mind as he ask me how's Flash doing I tell him he's made peace with the decision and he wants to serve his county and his friends and family proud. I asked Peter about Mary Jane Watson to see how everything went he lit up like a light bulb when I asked him about Mary Jane Watson. He told me she beautiful and that they had a great time and he said he plans on seeing her again. Again I can't believe it damn! This Mary Jane Watson got in the way took Peter away from me. Right now we're friends and I want to be there for him even if he's dating someone else. Some time pass and we pass back and forth some stories and soon Harry arrived with Flash they came and join us Flash gives me and hug as well as Harry then give Peter a handshake and Peter offers his sincere apology. To Flash that meant a lot you can tell former enemies becoming friends and finally making amends is a wonderful site to see.

"I'm going to miss you guys seriously!" Flash tells us. Of course we we're going to miss him I think none so more than Harry because they were close before Peter entered the fray. "I promise you guys I'm going to do my best and I'll come back to see you guys believe that!" While we we're talking Harry's attention was diverted. I tried to get his attention and soon Peter and then Flash all turned their heads I was the last to turn when I see this drop dead gorgeous red head walks in. She had the whole café at her feet. Then the unthinkable happened. "Hey MJ!" Peter called out to her. She turns around and gives him a smile and walks over to the table. Me along with Harry and Flash was stunned that Peter knew who she was I was more shock than anyone. What the hell it was like she was carved from a model magazine and Peter knew her! She's Mary Jane Watson?!

"Hey there, Tiger!" She greets us as Peter gets up to give her a hug. I couldn't believe it I wanted to slap him and then attack her. "MJ these are my friends," He introduce us to Mary Jane Watson, "This is Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn, and the lovely Gwendolyne Stacy." I want to give Mary Jane a dirty look, but I play along due to our mutual knowing of Peter. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," She says with a lovely voice, "Peter we better get going since you're here?" Peter slaps his self upside his forehead, "Of course our date I finally early for once I forgot!" She giggles at Peter's comment, "Guys I'll see you later okay?" With that Mary Jane Watson took the man I love away from me. That nerd name Peter Parker…I'll get him back just need to figure out how?

Wait for me Peter Parker and watch your back Mary Jane Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Gwen Stacy

Chapter 3

It's been a couple of weeks since Peter brought this girl. This girl called Mary Jane Watson she fit right in with us. Not that I didn't like Mary Jane Watson or what everyone else calls her MJ. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with her I just can't stand that she's around Peter. She seems so strong and independent compared to me I look like helpless damsel in distress compared to this woman. And Peter…Peter Parker he is head over heels for this girl and the boys are jealous of it. I can't even command the room as well as she does it quite amazing and impressive if you think about it.

Given Peter has been busy with his job college, his aunt, and Mary Jane, but I thought we were close enough that he'll make some time for me. I might've fool myself it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend…I wish we were. We're just friends I have to keep telling myself that and I have to pretend like I feel the same way…except, except it's hard because I love this man and he doesn't even notice I exist at all. Oh god here he comes I couldn't believe I was so far into my own thoughts that I didn't even realized he walking towards me with HER!

"Hey Gwen!" Peter greets me I give him a fake lovely smile. I can't believe him throwing this girl in my face like he got some real nerve right now. "Hello Gwen. It's good to see you again," Mary Jane greeted me with a hug. You would think that because she had all the men at her fingers she would try to be fake especially when it came to me, but she didn't not at all. She truly genuinely wanted to get to know me that's a shocker for me something I never seen. She sat down across from me along with Peter. "It's good to see you as well Mary Jane." I tell her I don't know if I was for sure or I said it because I really wanted to see Peter. I really don't know I'm kind of confused at this moment, but I don't want to dwell on this fact. "How's fitting in with our group of friends?" I asked her. Like I really cared, but I was being nice for Peter's sake, "I hope Peter's being a gentleman?"

She smiles and looks over to Peter who was blushing. Look at him he can't even hide his face expression from me. I know what I asked was a shot at Mary Jane, but instead it just embarrassed Peter. "He's been a proper gentleman. Isn't that right Tiger?" Hold on did she just call him Tiger? Hold up girly where do she get off calling him that? I almost wanted to toss a drink in Peter's face. I couldn't believe this I was so upset my anger swell inside to the point I could punch someone mostly Mary Jane. Just because she's with Peter to be honest, but so far she is a pretty nice girl a little too much party girl though, but if Peter likes her… "Um…yeah I do my best," Peter said blushing rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…everyone so nice it's good to meet some new friends as well." I had forgot to mention to ask what's Peter been up to since he's been gone a lot lately plus Flash is leaving soon and it would be nice for all of us to see hang out before he leaves.

Soon Harry walked up to greet us. He looking pretty cute I've been hanging out with him ever since Peter been with Mary Jane. I was thinking about dating him he has asked and since I'm not getting attention from Peter I might as well. He scoots in next to me I give him a hug and he hugs back I catch Peter from the corner of my eye he has a shy of jealously in him. Of course who wouldn't Harry's his best friend and I'm some girl he's crushing on, but is too busy with everything else to notice. "Harry Osborn it's good to see you again." Mary Jane smiles with her seductive looks Harry quickly turns red in the face and begins to stumble over his words I give him a shove in his side and correct himself. "Good…good to see you as well Mary Jane. I hope my boy Peter isn't too much for you?" Mary Jane looks at Peter and smiles, "No I think I might be too much for him."

"Before I forget Peter you're coming to Flash's going away party right?" I asked him, "You are coming right Peter?" He didn't know what to say anything it was completely shown that Peter forgot. "Pete, what's up with you man?" Harry asked him, "You've flanking out on us? Come on Pete let us know what's going on? We are your friends." Peter looked at both Harry and I with a look that could tell you he was drained and didn't know how to handle it. "I've been dealing with Aunt May and money is a bit tight it's just hard you know." Moments like these breaks my heart and I forget Peter only has his elderly Aunt May and with her recent health problems it's no wonder. I see a bright light bulb go off in Harry's brain he looks over to Peter with a great smile. "Peter how about you move in with me?" Peter faced turned from depress to shock and amaze, "Come on Pete! You need a place to stay so you don't have to keep going back and forth plus I can ask my dad if he can get you a job or something. It'll be great to have a roommate it gets so boring in that place." This was the excellent news Peter would be close to us.

With that agreement Peter moved in with Harry it was a wonderful day. It was good because Harry had someone with him after all that drama with his father he needs Peter now more than ever. And things between me and Harry heated up, but I always play coy with him especially when were around Peter. "Why won't you admit that I'm the secret love of your life?" Harry tells me. "Because it wouldn't be a secret any longer if I did, Harry!" I tell him with a smile. Peter laughs before replying, "Touché, Miss Stacy! Say has anyone ever told you that you get prettier every day?" I couldn't believe it he was sorta of flirting with me. I wonder did Mary Jane know that Peter was flirting with me? I didn't care he gave me some attention and I'm going to run with it. "Only my mirror, Mr. Parker! Whoops…Sorry! I've been listening to Mary Jane too long!" I took a totally shot at Mary Jane. Peter just shook his head and smiled, but I enjoyed that he noticed me a little. Once Harry and Peter got settle in I decided to take off because tomorrow we were throwing Flash a going away party and I had to find something to wear. "Okay fellas don't forget about the party for Flash tomorrow I except everyone to be there! That means you as well Mr. Parker!" He smiles and nods, "Okay I will!"

That Peter Parker what a guy he is. Right now she's so lucky to be with him, hopefully he will notice me. I got to find something that will show him what he's missing. Once I got home I was greeted by my father I give him a quick kiss and rush to my room. I open the closet door to find something that I could show off I mean Mary Jane just don't even try she just shows up and bam what in the world is up with that? I looked through all of my outfits nothing I could wear would get his attention. I go to my father to ask can he take me shopping. "Daddy?" I called to him he was sitting in the living room doing his favorite thing smoking his pipe and reading the newspaper like always, "Yes darling sweet Gwendolyne?" I sit on the edge of the couch handle, "Daddy I need to get a new outfit for a party. Will you take me shopping?" Of course he gives in and we go shopping I look for something I know will set the boys' eyes aflame. I find this slim slick black dress and nice heels as well I get them I know the boys will like this Of course father wasn't please, but that's because I'm daddy's little girl.

Next day came around and I met up with Mary Jane at Harry and Peter's apartment. We gathered some of the part supplies hopefully the boys got things settle, but I doubt it. "You think they forgot about the party?" I asked Mary Jane. She nods and laughs, "They boys Gwen they'll be lost without us. I bet Peter is still sleeping right now." Of course she would know. "I reminded them yesterday. They couldn't be that clueless could they?" She laughs again and I laugh too knowing that was a dumb question to ask. Once we make our way up to the apartment we knock we didn't hear anything and we knocked again. Finally the door opened and I see Harry standing in the doorway with a robed on scratching his head. He forgot…both of those morons forgot!

"Mary Jane? Gwen? What's going on?" Harry asked us. I could just punch him in the face. "You completely forgot about the part for Flash?!" Mary Jane reminded him as we enter. "The party? Flash?" It took him a few moments, but he realized what Mary Jane was telling him. "Oh my God! The party! How could I forget!" There he goes again freaking out. Me and Mary Jane put down the stuff we brought and I gather a bucket of water. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked me. What else am I going to do with a bucket of water? "I'm going to give our friend Mr. Parker and nice cold bath. You don't mind do you?" Mary Jane smirks, "Be my guess he's going to be soak and cold for sure!"

I head upstairs where Peter's room is. He's door is cracked alittle bit which is good because I can slowly walk in. Look at him sleeping so peacefully. Peter looked more like a child who couldn't settle into bed his left foot was hanging off of the bed along with his left arm. His white sheets cover his lower back down to his butt right leg stretched to the far end and his head on top of three pillows wildly placed. I couldn't help but admire the scene, but it was time to wake him up. Within a heave and ho I toss the cold freezing water on Peter which slaps his body as he screams from how cold the water is. I just let out a big laugh I'm sure Mary Jane and Harry were laughing as well I know it was wrong to do to wake him, but this was worth it! Peter fell out of bed as the sheets were pulled on top of him. When he finally got himself together he wrapped himself in the sheets, "Well that was the worst way to wake someone up Gwen." He rubbing the crust out of his eyes trying to focus on me, "I know that's why I did it. I'm quite sure you know why I'm here of course you don't you and Harry forgot about Flash's party! We have 4 hours to get everything ready!" Like Harry Peter freaked out as well he forgot as well. "You need to take a shower get dress because me and Mary Jane are sending you and Harry on some errands!" With that I left the room and help Mary Jane with the sets up we had.

"Did Peter enjoy his shower?" Mary Jane asked me as she giggles. Harry on the other hand didn't think it was funny. Maybe because he knew it could've been him if the roles were reserve. "Yeah I think his shower went quite well," I tell her. "Harry you and Peter need to be ready before me and Mary Jane come back." Mary Jane finished setting up the streamers and she followed me out of the apartment. "You boys should be a shame that yourselves Flash is supposed to be coming over in 3 more hours and you two aren't even ready!" Mary Jane was not pleased with boys forgetfulness, "Remember it's Flash's day try not to ruin it!" With that we headed out for some part supplies and to check on Flash.

First we decided to visit Flash. He wasn't at the dorms or his home. Mary Jane suggested we go to the diner he might be there. Once we arrive we saw Flash sitting down at a table in the far back staring out the window. He was in some kind of trance or something. We slowly approach him we we're careful we didn't want to upset him further than what he was already. "Flash?" I placed a gentle touch on his strong shoulder. He was clearly frighten I feel his sorrow through his shoulder it was heartbreaking. He looks up at me and Mary Jane with sadden eyes and sighs, "Hey guys…" Mary Jane sits down in front of him and places a gentle hand on his'. "Flash we wanted you know if you were busy today?" Flash looks at the both of us in confusion, "No I'm not remember I'm being deployed tomorrow?"

"Good then you can hang out with your friends tonight!" I tell him. I give him a smile, but I could tell he wasn't really sold on the idea. He looks back and forth between me and Mary Jane we give him our award winning smiles and he finally cave in and agreed. Of course he did I mean looks as us we're hot women no one going to tell us no.

Once we finally got Flash to agree we told him to wear something nice tonight. He wanted to know for what, but me and Mary Jane's lips were sealed there was no way we we're going to tell him.

We left Flash at the diner and headed out shopping we picked up a few things, but with Harry's money Harry made sure we had what we needed for a good old fashion party. Being with Mary Jane kinda made us some undesirable women I loved the attention we we're getting. Mary Jane seems like this was normal for her, for me it was kinda of new to me yes I had attention, but not like Mary Jane she commands the very road she walks on no wonder Peter fell head over heels at first sight with this one. I can't believe I'm jealous of her. I'm jealous over the fact she's with Peter, but maybe I can get his attention with my new dress. "Hellooooo Gwen?" I soon found myself looking at Mary Jane I was so far into my own thoughts I forgot she was talking to me. I quickly shook my head out of confusion. "I'm sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say Mary Jane?"

"I said did you want to go shopping?" Mary Jane asked me. "I mean I haven't picked up an outfit I wanted to wear something nice. You know I like to get my party on!" She's such a party girl and wild child how did Peter tame this one? It a question I will never know. "Of course something to show off to Peter?" Of course she did why else Peter is the her boyfriend…that she stole from me! "No for me I'm an independent woman I don't need Peter's approval on what to wear." Well excuse me for asking, and Peter chose her really? "Oh well what do you have in mind then?" Mary Jane smiles and we head to high end mall. I was in heaven of course, but I already grabbed me an outfit, but I can go for like moral support. "Well come on then Miss Stacy. A girl has to shop and needs a girlfriend to go with her!" I don't know what happened, but Mary Jane and I were like in some kind of movie or something just going through different department stores and trying on different outfits of course Mary Jane was good at this. She does model from time to time. Posing and trying on different outfits made me kind of want to become a model myself! It was a good high a good thrill and I loved every second of it.

Finally our girl shopping time was over. Mary Jane picked out a classic red short dress with red heels. She told me she wanted to set the party on fire and with her all red dress and outfit she sure would. Maybe I should've changed my outfit, but I was confident in the choice I made. We decided to head back to Harry's place to make sure the boys were ready. Once we arrived Peter answered this time. He dressed as best as he could Peter had that sort of cute nerd look going on he had a blue t-shirt on with dark blue jeans on finished off with a sweater vest. He cleans up nice. "Hey Tiger!" Mary Jane kisses him I turn away so that they wouldn't see the jealously on my face. Once they released locked lips he invited us in. When we crossed the threshold and we saw the apartment had balloons and cake even a banner wishing Flash luck. Good job the boys worked there hardest or maybe Harry hired some people, but it didn't matter his heart was in the right place and that's all that matters.

"You guys sure do clean up when you want to!" Mary Jane tells the boys. Peter modest as always, but Harry agreed and took the compliment. "Alright you two don't get a big head!" Mary Jane laughs. "Harry got some people to come in a make the place look all nice he said he didn't want to feel the wrath of you two down our throats!" Peter tells the girls. I just laugh Peter was so cute being all shy I just want to kiss him right now, but of course he's with Mary Jane so it'll be wrong. Harry tells us about all the things he got for Flash's party. It was nice and all now we just had to get Flash and the people here.

"Harry mind if I change into my party outfit?" Mary Jane asked Harry. Harry nods and points her to the near bathroom. I decided to finish putting the final details on the party. "Well I head back home I got to get change and I'll pick up Flash on the way you guys get the people okay?" Both boys nodded and I took my leave. Once I left headed home as quick as possible I got my black outfit and changed made sure I looked good I wanted to makes sure I could get the attention of the boys mainly Peter. I took another go around to make sure I look like good and sexy with my black dress and heels on I headed to Flash's place. I called ahead he knew not to leave because I didn't take no lightly and he knew this.

I got to Flash's place and I knock on the door. It took three knocks and he finally answers the door. "Hey Gwen…" Flash's mouth dropped I knew I had it. Flash was speechless and that's what I wanted for Peter when he see me. "Hello Flash aren't you going to invite me in?" He just stumbles over his words and just nods. "Flash you're drooling." I close his mouth giving him a charming smile. I take a seat on his couch and waited for him. "Flash you need to get ready Mary Jane, Peter, Harry and I had plans with you tonight so come on and fix yourself up! Wear something nice!" I demanded him. He quickly obeys as I wait for him to put on his varsity jacket with a nice dress shirt and press cargo jeans. "Okay I'm ready!" Amazing he dress up nice. "Let's go Flash off to have fun with your friends!"

When we left I made sure I gave Harry and the others a call and I told them we we're on our way. Harry said that they were ready and to bring Flash over anytime that I was ready. "Flash aren't you excited to hang out with your friends tonight?" Flash just gives me a shrug. "Come on Flash I know you don't want to leave us and I don't want you to leave either, but the least we can do is enjoy this last day with you!" He turns to look me in my eyes, "Okay you're right beside I'll be a hero just like Spider-Man!" Spider-Man really he wanted to aspire to be like him. Well he does have an obsession with Spider-Man in his eyes he is a hero so if it gives him the courage to do what's needed then I believe that too. "Flash you said that Spider-Man is a hero right?" Flash nods, "Then if you believe that take the courage the story with you oversee and become a hero just like Spider-Man never lose hope or belief remember what Spider-Man would do and remember you have us. You're our hero!" Those words he took to heart and he hugged me tightly I could feel a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you Gwen that meant so much to me."

Soon we arrived at Harry's place and once we entered everyone cheered for Flash. He didn't know what to think he was overwhelm with joy and happiness it was nice to see him smiling so. As the party got on I could see Peter looking at me I did my job. Mary Jane was partying and having fun while Peter was chilling in the corner. I go over to see him. "Mr. Parker you're supposed to be having fun why aren't you?" He eyes me up and down before he could say something. "Well Mr. Parker?" He takes a gulp from his cup before answering. "Miss Stacy I am having fun it's just Mary Jane is more of a party go lucky girl and I'm not so much. Parties were never my thing at all!" We both laugh at the notion that this true. "Well Peter maybe you need someone who can handle you then?" He looks down at his feet not making eye contact. "Maybe so Gwen are you suggesting that you're the one?" Of course I was suggesting that we both know that we belong together and he playing games now. "Well you never know Peter one day we'll find out now, won't we?" I walk away from Peter giving him time to think on the subject I knew he couldn't looking at me as well I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The party went on and we we're all having fun until a party crasher came through. I have no idea want was going on Flash covered me when the person jumped in going after Harry. From what I could see it was muscular jungle man probably from Russia and grew up Africa. He wore a lion's mane around his shoulder and cheetah print pants. He pounced like some wild cat Harry tried to run and Peter tries to help, but the person pushed him away knocking him down Mary Jane goes over to help Peter recover. Everything happened in a blur seemed like it and with it the man was gone with Harry in toe. Peter went for help while Mary Jane made sure the guess was fine Flash was terrified about someone taking his friend. "I couldn't believe what happened I hope the cops could fine Harry!" I was worried we all were I just hope Peter come back with some good news.

2 hours passed and the police finished questioned us. They promised Harry would come back alive, but it's hard to have hope when some craze man kidnaps your friend. Soon after Spider-Man came through the window with Harry unconscious, but safe we were all glad to see him. I wanted to thank Spider-Man, but as quickly as he came he was gone. We checked out Harry and he woke up he was nervous for second, but when he saw us he was fine. I heard a door and Peter arrived back he said he sent some police to fine Harry and found out where Harry was he tried to help, but the police wouldn't let him so he headed back here. It was relief to see him because we all needed each other.

"Peter! It's good that you arrived!" I tell him. "Harry's back and Spider-Man saved him!" Peter walks over to Harry and takes his hand, "I'm glad you're safe Harry, I wish I could've helped save you…" Harry cuts him off, "No it's okay I'm glad you guys we're okay it's no big deal." No big deal he says the party was ruined and Flash leaves tomorrow what kind of sick man does that? Once everything settles we decided to just have a night together just talking and catching up it was good to see Peter and Flash burry the hatch. I go outside on the balcony and I just think about what could've happen seeing my friend and my dad lives' in danger is a lot to handle, but I've gotten used to it.

"Nice night out…isn't it?" I turn to see Peter standing in the doorway. He walks out to the balcony and he just looks out at the city I could tell he was in deep thought. "Yeah it's a nice night excluding the craze hunter who tried to kill Harry because his father." I stated. "I don't want to think about that I just want to enjoy the night…what little we have left." Look at him I love how the light of New York flashes across his face he has this serious moment about him that I couldn't explain it almost as if he felt responsible for Harry kidnapping. "Yeah let's enjoy what we have left of this night."

"I'm really glad I'm friends with you all Gwen." I heard my heart pounding as soon as he said that. He was glad to be our friend and I was glad to his. I wonder could there ever be more between us? For now I will enjoy this moment alone with him. "You know what Peter I'm glad we're friends too."


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Gwen Stacy

Chapter 4

Flash finally took his leave from us it was a tough morning for us. He flight was schedule at 10 in the morning. We made sure we had one last breakfast with him. It was nice gathering just the five of us enjoying the little time we had left with him. It was so well that Flash and Peter finally burden the hatch with their past and officially declared each other as friends. I was happy to see things turning up for Peter and Flash.

Once breakfast was done we took the subway to airport. It was only 15 minutes before they announced Flash's flight. It still was too real to see him gone, but he had a job to do and no matter what are feelings were he still was leaving us. Harry was the first to say goodbye to Flash they gave each other a bro hug. Mary Jane was next she gives him a hug and kisses him goodbye on his cheek. It was my turn next. I wasn't ready or prepared, but it was drawing his flight leaving. "Well I guess this is goodbye Flash…" He shrugs and lets out a sigh he's trying to hold the tears from coming. "Yeah Gwendy it is…but don't worry I will back in no time at all you'll see!" He grins me a fake smile. "Yeah Flash remember what I said?" He smiles he remembers what I said to him. "Yeah I remember…I will come back and be a hero like Spider-Man!" That's right Flash inspires to be a hero like Spider-Man it'll keep him hopefully and I'll be hopefully know that my friend will come back to us alive. "That's right come back and be our hero!" After I hug him we give him and Peter some space to talk alone. Once they were done Flash boarded his flight and he was gone. Out of our lives. You better come back Flash Thompson.

Days passed and Flash was able to send one letter to us to tell us about his time in the army. He told us about the training he had to undergo, but told us it was nothing like what Spider-Man goes through fighting crime. We all shared a laugh because Flash still was Flash and still loved Spider-Man regardless of what's happening oversea. Flash said he saw some terrible things, but he wanted to be useful to country whatever the cost is. I loved how even when it seems dark and hopeless Flash still had hope and courage I guess holding on to Spider-Man being a hero can make you have strength you'll never believe you have.

Our lives went on like normal. Peter and Mary Jane still together as much as I hate it. Me and Harry gotten a little closer, but really just to make Peter jealous. I know it's bad, but if I could get a arouse out of Peter I would. One day we went to visit Harry and Peter. Harry had called saying that Peter wasn't feeling good, he thought it was common cold it had been snowing so it possible, but Peter still not feeling better.

Poor Peter I do hope he's feeling better. Along with myself Aunt May and Mary Jane goes to visit him. Once we get there Aunt May was the first to check on Peter he looked so out of it. He was pale like as if his youth was sucked from his body. Aunt May places her hand over his forehead. She looks at Mary Jane and me with those sadden blue eyes we could tell his condition worsen than got better.

"Oh Peter!" Aunt May was worried about her nephew, "We should get a doctor to come over and check on you." Peter tries to blow it off. "It's fine, Aunt May I'll be fine!" To me it didn't seem like Peter would be fine I wish there was something I could do to make him, feel better, but I couldn't all I could was just be there for him. "Harry!" I called out to him he quickly came to the room where we all were. "Harry, Peter's still not doing so well can you get a doctor to stop by?" He stutters for a second, but he gives a yes. "Peter you don't have to be all modest we understand you're sick it's okay…" Mary Jane tells him. Peter still tries to stay face for us, but of course we aren't stupid.

"Honey we're going to come back and check on you," Aunt May tell him stroking his face, "I have to go to work, but I promise I'll come back as soon as possible." I forgot Harry and I had classes today and I couldn't afford to miss it while Mary Jane had her modeling job to go too. I know Peter will be fine, but still worries me that we all have to leave him. "Guys I'll be fine it's okay. Now go and I'll be okay it's just a cold okay?" We had no choice, but to believe what he was saying. "Okay Peter we'll come back as soon we can!" With that we took our leave and went on with our day.

I went to class, but it was hard to concentrate knowing that Peter was sick. Classes were a blur to be honest. I saw that I was so focus on the Peter that was sketching and doodling him and his name. My God I have crush on this man…in fact I'm in love with him. I had to find something to get my mind off of Peter, but it's damn near impossible. I had some free time before my class started so I decided to meet up with my Dad at the café. I walk into the café there he is sitting down reading the newspaper with his smoke pipe hanging from the side of his mouth. Charming as ever my father is. I notices me his face lights up when he sees me of course I'm his baby girl he still sees me as that little girl of his and I love being his baby girl, his princess. "Princess!" He says he hugs me and I hug him back, "Come sit down and tell me about your day?" I take seat opposite of him. "You know I was alittle surprised you called me out for lunch. Usually you're with your friends today." Of course my dad was right I love my father, but I try to spend as much time as I can with my friends, but since we're all busy and Peter is sick…

"Well Daddy can't a girl spend time with her father?" I asked him in a charming fashion. He just chuckles. "I'm just saying I have an hour before my next class start and I wanted to meet up with you for lunch." He just takes out his pipe and grabs a menu. "Okay Gwendolyne…let's have lunch and talk about Peter." My heart sank when he utter Peter's name from his mouth. What did my dad know that I didn't? "Oh dad that's so silly Peter's with Mary Jane." Really my father is just talking even though I know he's telling the truth, but I really don't want to admit that…not out loud at least. "Gwen I'm your father I know what's going on I see the way you look at Peter…" Oh my God I could just die right now! "Come on you can tell your father anything Gwen. Do you like Peter Parker?" Of course I like him, but he's with Mary Jane right now there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe I could? "Gwen?" My father pressed on more for answers.

I sighed, but I finally gave into my father's question. "Yes…yes father I do like him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He smiles and reaches out for my hand. He had a gentle touch on my hand in a caring way I always felt protected when I'm around my father he's always been there that's one thing I never have to worry about. "Does he knows honey?" I shook my head no of course not; we haven't had time to talk about our feelings when he started to date Mary Jane. "No daddy I haven't told him yet. He's dating Mary Jane now and I won't try to make a move on him while he's dating Mary Jane." He just sighs, but I think he understood my feelings for Peter were strong it's one of those moments where I was able to admit my feelings for Peter out loud, but what could I do about it? "Honey don't wait too long. Life's too short. I remember when I saw your mother I was a shy thing." My father shy that's impossible to believe that. "Yes Gwen it's true I nervous when it came to your mother she was dating someone else at the time and I wanted her to notice me. She'll say "hi" to me every now and then, but we never really talked as much."

"So how did you win Mom's heart then?" I asked him. He smiles and gives a look I was confused by his look but he continues his story. "Well one day she broke up with him and she was saddened by her broke up with him. Me being the charmer I am I went over to talk to her. At first she didn't want to have anything to do with me because she was upset, but I decided to stay there with her I didn't say anything I just offered my shoulder for her to cry on. From there we went out and the rest is history. The thing is Gwen sometimes you just have to go for it regardless of what's going or who's in the way. Don't leave his side if you truly like him like you say you won't leave him." Of course I will never leave him there's no doubt in my mid with that one. I'm glad I was able to talk to him about Peter. We settle into lunch and he told me about his day and how he help Spider-Man investigate Kraven the Hunter, which was the person who kidnapped Harry from the party. Good thing Spider-Man was there to save Harry with my father's help. After we finished with lunch I went to back to class and continued my day I felt pretty good after my talk with Dad about Peter. I will be with Peter no matter what, but I have to wait and I will.

Later in the day a doctor came and visits Peter and he was okay. Thank God I was glad that Peter was doing fine. I was hard not to shed a tear because Peter works so hard he hasn't had time to relax especially when it seems like he has the worst luck. It was good though because I hated to see Aunt May worry so much about Peter he worries just like he worries about her. For the rest of the day we hung out at their apartment just talking and enjoying our time with one another.

Few days later we got a call from Harry he tells me that Aunt May is sick. Anna Watson, Mary Jane's aunt called she said that May was feeling ill. Peter was already on his way to see Aunt May. I along with Harry, and Mary Jane headed over to Peter's Aunt May house as quick as possible. Once we got their Peter was upstairs with Aunt May along with Anna Watson who sitting at the edge of Aunt May's bed. Peter was quiet and Ana Watson was sobbing through her body. Mary Jane came in and rushed to Ana's side. Harry placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. I just stood at the door entrance holding myself. It was a hard thing to see first Peter was sick and now Aunt May. How much more could a family take? "I'm a horrible nephew…"Peter said he didn't look at any of us he just said it. "No Peter you're not," Anna reminded him, "You were busy you can't be everyway. You did what you could do to help support May she loves you and she wouldn't want to see you like this." Peter didn't respond or move he just sat there. "Come on Pete don't blame yourself for something you have no control over." Harry tells him. Peter begins to chastise himself. "No it's my fault if I didn't move in with you Harry. If I didn't try to go off to college if I had just stayed here with Aunt May I could've looked after her. I didn't pay her no attention I wish I had just been here for her." I didn't like what I was hearing at all I hated hearing Peter talk so down about himself. He tried his best and that's all anyone could ask for.

The next day Peter was feeling down about his life his grades were slipping and we couldn't just stand by and watch it any longer. Harry brought me and Mary Jane Peter's room. There he was sulking lying in his bed. My God he looks pathetic. Mary Jane goes over to him she slightly touches him. He shuffles a bit before giving Mary Jane his attention. "Tiger come on this isn't like you at all!" He just mumbles. "Come on Tiger get up! I know you're feeling down, but we're here we're your friends!" I had to chime in. "Peter…she's right. I know you feel like you can't control anything in your life, but it's okay. Aunt May is doing fine she just was feeling ill, but that doesn't give you permission to give up. Not on us, not on life, and not on yourself!" I could punch Peter, but it wouldn't solve anything. "Come on Pete! Remember there are lot things worse than this so get up!" It seems like ages before we finally broke through to Peter, but finally we got through to him what a relief that was. "Okay…"

Months passed and we got the call the call that we all wanted to hear Flash was coming home. It was the best news to hear. I mean of course it was furlough, but it was better than nothing. When we heard the news we had to meet up with Flash. Of course we we're all free except for Peter he was working, I was upset that he couldn't come, but I understand he had to work and it just happened to be on the day Flash was coming home to visit. We waited at the airport flights were coming in and out, any second Flash could come we all waited just excited to see our friend coming back. Finally after four flights of waiting Flash finally appeared we were excited to see the old Flash becoming a new military Flash. He had a buzz cut wearing his army hat with a big army brigade bag on his right shoulder he gives us a big smile.

"Guys!" He drops his bag and hugs both me and Mary Jane. "It's so good to see you girls again!" Harry coughs getting Flash's attention. "You two Harry!" He shakes his hand almost looking like he was gonna rip his arm out the socket. "Hey, where's Pete?" He wondered. "He's working , but as soon as he's done he's coming to meet us!" I tell him. Flash was alittle disappointed, but he understood. "Okay shucks I hoping I was gonna see Pete, but I understand. Well come on then I came home to hang out with my friends and for the time being I have most of them with me! So I think we should have a welcome home party for me what do you say?" Flash still haven't change a bit it's good to see him smiling. Of course even though my mind is occupied with my love with Peter doesn't mean I don't care about the well-being of my friends especially when dealing with a friend that's in the military I've gotten used to it with my dad, but you still have that wonder in back of your mind will you get the call that he didn't survive and in the military the flag coming to your door it's a hard fact and hard truth to swallow, but it happens and I never want to have to go through it, but I have to put myself in that state of mind, but I don't dwell on it.

While Flash got settle he told us about his time overseas. The stories he told were so horrible so harsh I couldn't believe Flash had to experience that, but I am glad he's here right now. Looking at us in our faces. The good thing about this is that Flash was able to get his bright personality that is thanks to his belief in Spider-Man. He talks about his stories as if he was Spider-Man, but what's the real thing I think it's like the will of Spider-Man that drives him. If Spider-Man was here I think he'll be proud let he has someone that looks up to him and respect him as much as Flash do.

"…So then I was near deep in the woods with team." Flash was telling us a tale of one of his missions. "So there we were surrounded on all sides! And I knew we had to act to fast. I toss a grenade and we dropped! Soon as the grenade went off we charge off! It was a blur all I could feel was the adrenaline that rush of taking down the enemy when the odds are against man I tell you…" Look at him he talks like a getty school boy. "You think Spidey would be proud of me?" We all looked at him. I wasn't excepting him to say something like that. "Of course he would!" Mary Jane went right into it boosting his confidence Harry gives him a chummy smile and thumb ups. "I agree with Mary Jane Spider-Man would be proud, but not as proud as we are. Your friends."

"Well enough on my troubles of war," Flash changes the subject. "I want to hear about you guys! Come on tell me about your lives!" I understand he wanted some kind of distraction from the war. I'm not stupid he's trying to make us feel okay about him serving our country I don't know how the others feels about this, but I'm not stupid I know there are things he can't talk about the same thing just like my father I know the looks. Both of them try to hide it from their love ones, but some of us can tell. I can tell. I don't know much what was said Harry was explaining to him about how he was working on a new project and hanging out with Peter. I'm glad Flash and him are friends now, but I can tell he felt a little hurt because Harry and Peter have gotten closer now that Flash was gone. Mary Jane was telling him about her model experiences and dating Peter. It just seems like everyone had a connection to Peter some kind of way it went right back to Peter like it always do. What about me? What connect do I have to Peter? Nothing beside his closest girl friend, but most of the time he's with Mary Jane or Aunt May those two are the important women in his life not mine. I felt despair creeping on me and I just sat there and dwell in it.

"Gwen?" I hear someone call my name. I didn't respond because the voice felt like a haze in my head. Then I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I turn to see Flash he was calling my name. "Gwen is everything alright?" I nod quickly snapping out of my haze. "Oh yeah sorry Flash I zoned out for second." I didn't think they brought it, but he did. "Oh okay so what about you Gwendy?" In my mind I wanted to say I'm in love Peter Parker and I'm mad he's dating Mary Jane and I'm jealous, but I wouldn't say that. It sounds spiteful. "Oh the usually trying to pass these classes and Mary Jane even help me get a model gig surprisingly I was good at it, but not as good as Miss Watson over there she's a champ. And you know being the daughter of the Captain he's always overprotecting me." Flash bust out laughing. We all followed his lead. It was good times sometimes just laughing makes you feel better.

"Hey Mary Jane?" Flash gathered the red head's attention. "Hm?" She responded. "How's dating old Petey? I mean I didn't think in years he could even pull a girl especially someone like you!"

Mary Jane just smiles with a sigh. "He's charming, but I think I'm too much for him. Tiger can't handle all of me…and neither can you Mr. Thompson." Flash turned red in the face after all Mary Jane just embarrassed him in front of us. I couldn't help it, but I enjoy this moment Flash maybe a tough solider man, but he is still a man. Seeing him fluster is some good entertainment to be honest. "Well…um yeah good for him." Mary Jane gives him a shady look. "Sure…"

Finally after some time Peter came to meet us. Of course Peter always late, or running behind. I can't blame him not that much he has a lot on his plate we can't fault him for that. "Hey Guys!" Peter shouted across the airport food courtyard. "Sorry I'm late! I had an extra shift! Jameson was not letting me go, but I made it!" Peter finally gets up to our table and stops inhaling and exhaling trying to catch his breathe. Harry hands him the soda he had and Peter quickly takes it. "Thanks!" He takes a huge gulp letting the soda drown from the side of his mouth once refreshed he wipes his mouth and places the cup back on the table. "Pete!" Flash gets up from his seat and without giving Peter a second to calm down he gives him a big bear hug. "Ugh…" Peter struggles to speak, but Flash forgot how tight he was squeezing him, "Flash…Flash I can't…breathe!" Flash suddenly forgot and releases him. "Sorry Pete. I'm glad you're here really! I'm so glad to see you!" He rustles his hand through Peter's hair. "Well come on and joy us Pete! I'm came to hang with my friends that includes you!"

We all sat down and hung out with each other. It was nothing like enjoying our time together as friends. One thing I wasn't excepting to that came from tonight was a question. "Hey Gwen?" Peter turn to me. "Yes Peter." I wonder what he could ask be asking me. "Will accompany me to the science symposium that's held by Professor Warren?" I couldn't believe he asked me that question. I look over to Mary Jane for an answer because I didn't want her thinking I trying to come in between them. "It's okay Gwen I'm busy that day." Then a thousand times yes and yes and yes. Yes I will go with him then. "Okay…sure I would love to go with you!" His face lights up I think it was more so because someone was coming with him. But for me it was the fact that I get to hang out with him and I'll take any time I can to be with him. Peter Parker what a nerd you are…


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Gwen Stacy

Chapter 5

So things are finally going my way. By that, I meant Mary Jane and Peter are broken up which it didn't seem like he was so interested in her and she was too much for him, but not for me. Is it wrong that I'm excited that they broke up? I mean they weren't really seeing each other and they weren't exclusive from what Mary Jane told me. I know I should be sad for him, but now, at least, I have a chance with Peter. I couldn't believe Peter asked me to go somewhere with him I'll admit I had butterflies in my stomach it's hard to believe I still act like a little school girl just from one guy. Something about him makes me feel...feel I don't know special I guess. Peter wanted to see to science exhibit held by one of our professors called Professor Warren. Peter told me he was one of the leading scientists in the field of biochemistry. Peter said it would be something special, but I don't really care at this time all I care about is spending some quality time to get to know the man that is Peter Parker.

"Sweetheart?" My dad called knocking on the door as he entered my room. Lucky I was just putting on my make-up and not putting on some clothes talk about embarrassing. He was standing in my entrance with his old smoke pipe-puffing in the wind. From my mirror, I could swear I see him imagining me as his little girl who's growing up and he still can't believe it. After I apply my lipstick I turn around giving my father my full attention. "Yes, daddy?" He gives me his award winning smile. "Well, Gwendy I have to work late tonight so I won't be home for dinner." I could see he wanted to spend some time with me, but I'm not disappointed I understand it comes with the job, after all, he is the Captain of NYPD and with that comes enemies which my father made sure to keep me out of it. "That's okay daddy, I have plans with Peter, later on, tonight anyway!" His face was hard to read, all he did was take another puff from his pipe. "Parker? You mean Peter Parker, the same one you're crushing on?" My cheeks flushed bright red as my father smiles at me. I was completely embarrassed! Even though I'm older nothing says embarrass when your parent knows your crush and teasing you about it. "No!" I rebuffed trying to play it off. In truth, I don't know who I was trying to convince me or my father. "We're just friends' daddy! And besides, it's just a science exhibition, nothing romantic about it!" I don't think he was buying the "just friends talk" he laughs after releasing another puff from his pipe. "Sure just friends..." He air quoted me, I can't believe he just air quoted me! "Just single friends," He emphasizes the word single with it. I can hear it in his voice. It almost as if he approves of Peter just as much as he approves of that Spider-Man character that Peter sometimes takes a picture of. In truth, I've never been a fan of Spider-Man or the Menace dubbed by J. Jonah Jameson. I feel like crime has gotten worse since his arrival, but my father believe he's helping I mean who dresses up in a red and blue tight spider theme suit? I know it's been tough on Peter ever since Aunt May caught ill. So to make ends meat he takes pictures of Spider-Man which mean he's also caught in the danger that Spider-Man brings with him which I don't like, but I try to be understanding, but still. Two people I love are putting themselves in danger almost every day and one barely acknowledges my feelings.

I snap out my thoughts when I heard my father telling me to have fun and send his love to Peter's Aunt May. I tell him I will. My father leaves and with that I but the finishing touches for my potential date with Peter. He probably doesn't think it's a date, but I do and hopefully it can lead to more. I check myself one more time before I head out of the house and meet Peter at the Coffee Café.

I arrived before Peter which wasn't a shocker. If you asked me the boy's head would be lost if was attach to his neck. I sit down at our usual spot and order a frappuccino and for Peter. Sometimes that's one annoying quality I wish he would overcome being late is just rude, but I know it's not totally his fault things happen. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for Peter finally shows up looked like he was running a mile or something. He sees me at the table and walks over to me, but before he could reach me he trips and falls flat on the floor. I get up as quickly as I could rush over to him and help him up. "Oh my God, Peter!" He gets up dusting himself off and rubs the back of his neck. "Peter, are you okay?" Such a klutz he is. "Yeah I'm fine!" Trying to keep me from worrying about him, but he's such a fragile person and he took a huge tumble. "You know me Gwen being a klutz!" He makes a joke about his self which it's nice that he could laugh at himself. I guess it comes with the territory of being Peter Parker I taken. He takes a seat opposite of me and he orders an espresso when had few minutes before the event started so we decided to just talk maybe get to know each other a little better. I swear Peter Parker is a mystery to me, but in a good way.

"So how is your Aunt May?" I asked him trying to begin a conversation with him. He sighs as he ponders what to say to me. "She's fine. She's doing better. Thank you for asking." I know he wishes she was better than she was now, but, at least, the ill has passed and she's getting better that's all anyone could ask especially for Peter's sake his Aunt May is all he got. "What about you Gwen? Anything new in your world?" Not really. "Oh, I model for this ad for some kind of product!" Way to sound shallow Gwen! "That's cool! I know two models both you and MJ wow you might be able to go somewhere especially you Gwen if the scientist thing doesn't work out for you!" I laugh catching him off guard I never really planned on what I was gonna do after I graduate. It was nice of him to think I could be a successful model. "It's sweet of you to think that Peter, but I don't know yet first I need to graduate from college first. I only do the model gigs on the side for a little extra money on the side, but I don't know if I'm going to become one full time or not. That might be better for MJ rather me!" Plus I don't know how my dad would feel about me being a full-time model he already freaked when I started modeling professionally. He saw way more of me than he bargained for when he agree for me to model for a company of women clothes. Let's just say it could've been better. "Yeah, maybe your right!" He places his hand on mines; I felt a jolt that shook every fiber of my being. His hands felt warm and protective as if I could melt into his arms I didn't want him to let go. "Besides true beauty comes from your brain and who are inside and not your looks." He tells me as his smile I felt as if my chest was about to burst. "You're very charming Mr. Parker..." He blushes as he tries to play it cool. "Well, you're very gorgeous Miss Stacey." God, I wanted to kiss him right then and there, this was a perfect moment nothing could ruin it. Peter looks over to his' watch and quickly pulls his hands back. "Oh God, we have to go!" I knew it was too good to be true. "I pay for the bill and will head over exhibition!" I nod as Peter goes rushing off to pay the bill, it was the perfect moment I felt like me and Peter finally saw something in each other for the first time ever. I pull out my compact and make sure my make-up was perfect once it was I grab my person and follow Peter out.

We arrived at the science exhibition held by Professor Warren Miles. When he sees us he greets both me and Peter. He lifts my hand and gently kisses it which I'm polite about, but something about him creeps me out he kinda makes my skin crawl. He shook Peter's hand and they begin talking about some advanced science a thesis in cloning and how one day we might be able to clone human beings. Yeah, that'll be the day clone copies of me let's be real since it is just a theory. "I'm so honored that some of my students showed up to support my symposium exhibition. Along with my theory of cloning, I have been working with some scientist on the Nullifier. It's a Grade A missile defenses for the United States government." He explains I wasn't interesting in weapons using science in that way only cause more wars and conflicts. I believe science should be use to benefit the world in a positive way, not this! "Fantasizing Professor Warren, but how will this Nullifier help?" Peter asked. I kinda tuned them out Peter was truly scientific nerd it's almost as if he forgot I was here.

Soon the symposium began and Professor Warren stood on the stage and greeted all of us. Peter was so captive into Professor Warren's work before he even presented the Nullifier thesis that he's working on. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome! Thank you for coming! As you know I am Professor Miles Warren and this is the Nullifier this is the next defense in Grade A military tech. I've worked with some of the best minds to come up with a way to disable military missiles from our enemies." He removes the sheet covering it, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either it had many knobs or button controls from what I could see as best as I could. I don't know how it will be able to shut down missiles, but if Professor Warren could make it work it'll be amazing if it does even though I don't agree with weapons because someone could steal it and sell this on the black market then we will be trouble if the enemies attack us. The United States would be defenseless because of this weapon that was meant to be protected. "This Nullifier will be the next big thing we've created to stop missiles in track essentially neutralizing and destroying it before it can detonate!" Peter was hooked like a child going to a candy store and the parents said you can have whatever you want and you run around crazy with excitement and job. Yeah, that's Peter right there makes me a little upset that he's paying so much attention to all this science stuff instead of me. "Yes, Mr. Parker?" Professor Warren called on Peter. "So Professor Warren basically you're saying the device can cause a short circuit with almost anything electronic is that correct?" Of course, Peter would ask more questions. "Yes, in theory, we don't know what all it can shut down, but, in theory, yes, but this is a prototype if it's successful we can produce a higher even more powerful than this one!" Great what else could possibly go wrong on this date?

Before Professor Warren could finish a loud burst erupted from the back of the building. Professor Warren stops in the middle of his explanation to see Doctor Otto Octavius commonly known as Doctor Octopus. He was a brilliant man one of the leading men in nuclear physics and biochemistry, but one day one of his experiments turned deadly causing his mechanical robotic harness arms that look like octopus tentacles. Whatever happened that day drove him insane and drove him to crime and of all days he decides to show up where I am with Pet-? I look around as try to look for Peter I can't believe it he ditch me he ran faster than I could blink that...that coward!

"Warren my old friend it's been far too long hasn't it?" Doctor Octopus taunts the frighten man. I can't blame him the guy scares me half to death as well. "Otto...it's been...far too long old friend...what are you doing here?" He voice cracks as he question "his old friend" Otto gives him a chilling twisted smile. "I've come here to take your Nullifier. You see I have great use for it this will do well with my nuclear advancement. I can bring the United States to its knees just think of the possibilities Warren! Can't you see it!" But before Professor Warren could answer a quick swift red boot connected to Doctor Octopus' face slamming him into the ground. And there he is Spider-Man, great just what I wanted; first Peter ditches me, then Doctor Octopus and now Spider-Man yeah worst date ever! "Spider-Man!" Doctor Octopus growled as if he was shocked to see him. "Professor Warren stand back!" He commands the frighten professor. "Ock I don't know what you want with the Nullifier, but you have it!" Doctor Octopus quickly got up from the kick and wipes his face. "Spider-Man it's good to see you again, but this time, I have the upper hand!" Doctor Octopus charges towards Spider-Man, he lifts up his left arm shooting his webs trying to distract Doctor Octopus, but the Doc's Tentacles were able to tear through his webs like it was paper. "This time, you will not win, Wallcrawler!" To me, it looks like the crazed scientist had the upper hand he had the Nullifier in one of his tentacles and Spider-Man have to make sure everyone is safe since the police haven't arrived yet. "Oh, Doc you and your imagination that you think you can stop me!" Spider-Man taunts his 8 legged foe. He shoots his web line at the two lower halves. Once his webbing connected he yanks it pulling Doctor Octopus down. The Doctor was caught off guard by this move as Spider-Man flips in the air doing a summersault grabbing the Nullifier. He wraps his webs over it keeping out Doctor Octopus's hand. This angered the villain as the police just arrive. Doctor Octopus had to weigh his options and it wasn't looking good so he made a quick retreat.

Glad that was over. What a night. Peter comes over to me trying to get through a crowd of people. Oh, now he wants to come back after he just left with there with those craze freaks. "Hey, Gwen I'm glad you're safe!" Like I'm supposed to believe that, he cowards out on me and now shows up after the danger is done. I could slap matter of fact- "Ow!" Peter yelps in pain after my hand connects to the side of his face. "Gwen I-" I couldn't believe I just slapped him, but it felt good though I mean he did leave me there he could've at least tried to get me out with him! Manners! "No, I don't want to hear it, Peter! What you did was horrible you left me, abandon me! And for what?!" Instead of listening I left Peter I was too upset with him to even hear him out or his lies!

A few days later since I talked to Peter after he abandoned me, I couldn't look at him. I talked to my dad, who as usual always gives someone the benefit of the doubt, but still I was upset with Peter, but I am over it. I go to our usual hangout spot where I met up with Harry, Flash, and MJ. Of course, Peter is running late, as usual, no surprise there. But maybe I can try our date out again I, at least, owe him that much. Peter walks in we all speak all except for Harry who seem usually upset with Peter, but Peter didn't understand why. So I thought this will be the perfect time to plan a date with him. He does owe me from the last time and I expect him to do better this time. "Hey, Peter can we talk?" I asked him. He looked at me nervously, I can't blame him the last time we talked I slapped him. "I thought we can have a redo for our date last time!" His face expression was completely shocked that I was asking him to go out with me; he's so cute when he's flustered. "Um..." Before he could response MJ came over. "Hey Tiger, listen I wanted to know if you wanted to go this party with me?" Unbelievable! Here comes Mary Jane Watson over here asking Peter out at the same time I just asked him you have got to be kidding me? I like MJ, but there's no way I'm letting Peter blow me off for her no way! Peter look like he crapped himself, but I wasn't going to back down. "You know I remember I have to check on Aunt May she said she was rented out a room and I was supposed to check up on her. I'll catch you guys later!" I couldn't believe it instead of making a choice he brought his Aunt May into this! "Men..." MJ said placing her hands on her hips watching Peter leave. "Tell me about it..." I cross my arms over my chest. Me and MJ both in agreement with this one: Peter was too chicken to make a choice so he leaves running to his Aunt wait until I get my hands on him. Watch your back Peter Parker...


End file.
